1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for moving objects along horizontal or inclined surfaces, e.g. within narrow and low spaces and more particularly to a foldable complete roller conveyor system for moving of objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known systems are only suitable for commercial use and are not intended for private use, e.g. in station-wagons. This is due to the fact that known systems are:
(a) stationary and often adapted to certain terminal buildings or cars,
(b) only suited for use with pallets and pallet loaders, and
(c) not adapted to be carried along during transport of light objects, distribution, etc.
Known conveyor systems are normally rigid and made self-supporting and tailor made for a certain use. The self-supporting design makes them too heavy to handle by one person so that facilities are needed if they are to be lifted to or from a vehicle. Presently, no inexpensive means are available to solve this aspect of the transporting problem which comprise dangerous manual lifting operations.